Reunion
by fangirlu
Summary: After a night spent apart, Jack and Allison make up for lost time.  Takes place immediately following the events in "Reprise"  4x12 .


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, unfortunately.

**A/N: **This is a pretty long PWP. This is my first attempt at smut, but once I got started I couldn't seem to stop! I love the Jack/Allison pairing and felt compelled to write something for them. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p>"Did you miss me, Jack?"<p>

At the sound of the low, sultry voice, Carter pulled his gaze away from the projected images dancing across the smooth surface of the wall across from his bed. Absently setting his half-filled bottle of beer on the night table beside him, his eyes roamed restlessly over the impossibly beautiful woman leaning against the closed bedroom door. Clad only in a lacy bra and a tiny pair of matching panties, Allison Blake gave him a warm smile as she slowly started toward him.

Avid gaze locked onto the hypnotic sway of her hips, the sight of the miniscule bits of lavender fabric standing out against her dark skin would be forever burned into his brain. Behind her, the images on the wall abruptly disappeared; he silently thanked S.A.R.A.H. for her forethought. Though he would never, ever admit it out loud, sometimes it paid to have a house that could think for itself.

Sometimes.

Baseball highlights and box scores immediately fled from his mind as Allison stopped at the foot of the large bed and put her hands on her lush hips. Despite the fact that she'd returned from an overnight trip to a medical conference not more than a few hours ago, she didn't look the least bit tired. Nor did she seem inclined to go to bed anytime soon—at least to sleep.

Which was great news for him, because neither was he.

"Did you?" she asked in a low voice, her dark-brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

Of course he had. In fact, he'd missed her from nearly the moment she'd walked out the door. And despite the fact that he'd barely had time to breathe as he and Kevin had run all over town trying to stop a typical Eureka disaster-in-the-making—not to mention almost getting shot—she'd never strayed far from his thoughts.

"You know I did," Carter finally responded, his voice a full octave lower than usual.

She placed a knee on the bed and leaned forward, her upper body tipping toward him invitingly. Carter was mesmerized, the enticing swells of her breasts momentarily holding his gaze hostage.

"Good," she said, pulling up her other knee and kneeling at the foot of the bed near his feet, demurely tucking a pair of truly magnificent legs beneath her, "because I missed you too."

Warmth spread through him, but he managed to feign nonchalance by raising a teasing blond eyebrow. "Oh?"

Glossy strands of sable hair slid across her shoulders as she nodded slowly. "All I could think about was getting home to you." Reaching a slender arm toward him, she pulled off first one thick white sock and then the other. She ran her small hands over the arches of his bare feet before slipping her warm fingers beneath the edge of his black pajama bottoms to lightly caress his ankles. "To _this_."

The teasing smile died on Carter's lips as her hands moved languidly over his skin. In seconds, his body was dragged from half-mast to a full and nearly painful tumescence, his erection straining to escape the black cotton confining it. As always, he was amazed at her ability to turn him inside out with just the slightest, most innocent of touches. Not that there was anything quite _that_ innocent about the way she was touching him at the moment.

After way too brief a time in Carter's estimation, Allison pulled her hands away and sat back, resting her hands on her knees. She flashed him an innocent smile. That should have been his first clue she was going to say something that would make him stutter like a schoolboy.

"Did you touch yourself while I was gone?" she asked in a low voice.

He blinked. Hard. "Did I…?" Flushing slightly, he cleared his throat and resisted the urge to squirm guiltily under her intense gaze. With perfect, high-definition clarity, he recalled the previous night's dream of a panting, naked Allison writhing wildly beneath him as he'd made sweaty, frenzied love to her. He'd jerked awake, his stiff throbbing member refusing to let him sleep until he'd manually taken care of the problem.

Twice.

"Well?" She raised dark, perfectly arched eyebrows at him.

If he wasn't currently mired in that hazy, lust-filled place that made it nearly impossible to think, Carter would have laughed. The sight of her, sitting with her hands resting primly on her knees, wearing _that_ and talking dirty…well…he knew there was a naughty schoolmarm joke in there somewhere, but for the life of him, he couldn't seem to remember one. Hell, at the moment he couldn't even remember his own name, let alone focus his thoughts enough to answer her question.

"Cat got your tongue, Sheriff?" Allison asked, a throaty chuckle bubbling from her lips when his tongue refused to unglue itself from the roof of his mouth.

Carter forced himself to concentrate. Gathering the last of his functioning brain cells, he nodded solemnly. "Yes," he answered honestly, "I did."

Although she appeared slightly surprised that he'd actually answered, she looked delighted, beaming at him with that wide, beautiful smile he loved so much. Crawling up between his legs, her sweet smile turned sly as she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "So did I."

Shivering at the feel of her lips against his skin, Carter could feel himself flushing again, but this time for a wholly different reason. The thought of this beautiful, alluring woman pleasuring herself while thinking of him made him so hard so fast that the downward rush of blood to his groin made him feel slightly dizzy.

"Ally," he said hoarsely and reached for her, but she impatiently brushed his hands away. Allison grabbed the hem of his blue t-shirt, pulled the garment over his head and tossed it carelessly over her shoulder. Placing both hands in the center of his chest, she gently but insistently applied pressure; it was obvious she wanted him flat on his back and he was only too happy to comply.

Once he was horizontal, she deftly yanked both his pants and boxers down and off with impressive speed; the dark material swiftly joined his shirt and socks in a messy heap on the thick, beige carpet behind them. Like a laser, her eyes zeroed in on the juncture of his thighs, her dark gaze caressing his hard length with covetous greed. He grew impossibly harder, the rigid flesh twitching under the heavy weight of her perusal as if trying to entice her to do more than simply look.

"Soon," she promised, spreading herself over him like the world's sexiest blanket.

Ignoring the ravenous demands of his body, Carter smiled at her softly and pushed her hair back over her shoulders. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

He lifted a hand and lightly ran his fingers down her right temple. "How's your headache?" She'd had a monster headache for the majority of the evening, but whatever miracle drug she'd taken must have done wonders because she looked as good as new.

"Gone, finally."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said sincerely, tracing figure eights onto the smooth skin of her back with a long forefinger. "Is Jenna asleep?"

"Yes."

"And Kevin is at Dre's," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Right again."

"So we're all alone."

She gave him the look she reserved solely for those moments when she thought he'd said something particularly bone-headed.

"Relatively speaking," he quickly amended.

"Relatively," she agreed, playfully nuzzling the tip of her nose against his chin.

After several long moments of basking in the glow of Allison's tender gaze, Carter impatiently plunged a hand into the dark, silky mass of her hair. He could bask with the best of them, but the throbbing ache between his legs was telling him in no uncertain terms that it was time to bring his saintly patience to an end.

Firmly cupping the back of her head with a large hand, he pulled her mouth down to his. Brushing his lips across hers in a gentle caress, he traced the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, silently coaxing her to open for him. Allison's lips parted on a soft sigh, instantly granting him access.

The small sound of pleasure was his undoing.

Slanting his mouth across hers, Carter deepened the kiss, plundering her mouth slowly, sliding his tongue over hers, greedily swallowing her breathy moans. True to her nature, Allison gave as good as she got, their dueling tongues tangling together almost clumsily in their fervor to taste one another. His free hand gravitated down the length of her spine, coming to rest on the gentle swell of her backside. Squeezing the supple flesh eagerly, he molded it in his palm, enjoying the feel of the soft, raised lace against his skin.

Pulling his mouth away from hers, he sucked lightly at her bottom lip before nibbling a path down her chin to the graceful column of her neck. His lips followed the delicate curve of her collarbone, the taste of her skin as addictive and potent as the sweetest ambrosia. Eyes closed, hands gripping the striped pillowcase on either side of his head like a lifeline, Allison panted and ground her hips against his. The sudden friction combined with the moist heat centered at the apex of her thighs nearly made Carter erupt on the spot, but he impressively managed to wrestle his libido to the ground and focus solely on her pleasure.

His other hand joining the first, he grasped her buttocks tightly and began to rhythmically rock her hips against the hard ridge of his erection. She gasped, the sound loud in the quiet room as he established a slow steady pace, providing her with the friction he knew she was craving. Gritting his teeth against his desire to flip her over and bury himself deep inside her, Carter concentrated on coaxing out what he hoped to be one of many climaxes tonight.

Allison pushed herself up, bracing her hands on his chest to give herself leverage, her short, blunt nails digging into his bare skin almost painfully as she wantonly rolled her hips. She was close. Carter could tell by her parted lips, by the way her muscles tensed under her skin, by the small whimpers that had morphed into a long, unbroken moan.

Just a little more stimulation and she'd tumble over the edge. Like a thief in the night, he slipped a hand under the lacy hem of her panties, traced a bold finger down the seam of her ass and pressed the tip into her slick, wet opening.

"Jack! _Oh, God!_" Allison's body went rigid, her limbs locking into place as her climax slammed into her.

Carter stared in awe, captivated by the sight of her. She looked almost ethereal in the low light as she called out his name, her body wracked with deep shudders, her hair falling wildly around her shoulders like a storm cloud. Her lovely face had frozen at the pinnacle of her pleasure, the razor thin line between ecstasy and pain laid bare in her rapturous expression.

In that moment, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

With one final tremulous gasp, Allison slumped forward, her body spent and quivering. When she didn't move or speak long after the pronounced trembling in her limbs had faded, Carter rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back. "You didn't fall asleep on me, did you?" he asked, only half-joking.

After another quiet moment in which Carter had resigned himself to another night spent on solitary pursuits, Allison stirred. She pushed her hair out of her face and levered herself up on shaky arms. "If I had, I don't think you'd ever forgive me."

"Oh, I'd forgive you, but you'd have to work really, _really_ hard to make it up to me." Relieved that he wouldn't be flying solo tonight, he gave her lovely round bottom a playful squeeze. "And just so you know…I _can_ be bribed."

"Good to know."

Before he realized her intentions, Allison had slithered out of his embrace and was kneeling between his legs, smiling up at him seductively. The sight caused his sex to tighten and pulsate with need.

Licking her lips, she began to lower her head then paused and looked up at him through her impossibly long lashes. "Keep your hands where I can see them, Sheriff."

Carter would have laughed if he'd had it in him. Instead, he could only rasp, "I can't make any promises, but I'll do my be—"

He bit off the end of his sentence, a low growl escaping his throat as Allison wrapped her slender fingers around the base of his shaft and squeezed gently. Before he could fully recover his senses, she leaned down and took him into her warm mouth, teasing the weeping tip with her tongue before lowering her head to fully engulf him. His hips jerked violently; he couldn't hold back the strangled "_Fuck!_" that shot out of his mouth with the force of a bullet.

As if acting with no conscious input from his brain, his hips rose and fell to meet the thorough ministrations of her eager mouth. Hands fisting the plush, dark fabric beneath him, he held on tightly, desperately resisting the urge to twine his fingers into her hair and guide her movements.

But _damn_, it was difficult.

She worked the hyper-sensitive flesh like a virtuoso, applying just the right amount of suction and pressure to make his eyes roll into the back of his head in bliss. After several long heady minutes of pleasure almost too good to exist outside of a fantasy, she managed to layer on even more. Carter just managed to stifle his roar of pleasure as she slid a seeking hand downward and gently cupped his balls in her palm. She gave them a light squeeze before reaching underneath to run the tip of her forefinger back and forth across that smooth bit of skin that he hadn't known was quite _that_ sensitive before she came along.

Mouth falling open, stomach muscles clenching, he slammed his eyes shut at the incredible, impossible euphoria that was coursing through him. "Ally…you have to stop," he ground out through gritted teeth. They were the five hardest words he'd ever had to utter, but he knew that if she didn't stop now, he wasn't going to last. "Ally…please."

Chest heaving with effort, he was practically begging now, but she ignored him, his broken plea only seeming to spur her on. As she enthusiastically doubled her efforts, it became quite clear that the lovely doctor was _trying_ to make him lose it.

With a strength of will that surprised him under such extreme circumstances, Carter propped himself up on one elbow, buried his free hand in her hair and gently pulled her mouth away. Though his body mourned the loss of the incredible wet warmth, he pushed the feeling aside, reminding himself that something a million times better was yet to come.

* * *

><p><em>There really ought to be a law against one man having such a talented mouth. <em>The hazy thought floated through Allison's pleasure-addled brain as Jack took his time lavishing attention on every inch of her skin he could reach. Which, fortunately for her, was a lot.

After he'd stopped her from finishing him off like she'd so desperately wanted to, he'd pressed her back onto the mattress, stripped her naked, then proceeded to methodically explore every curve and valley on her body as if it was the very first time.

"Oh!" A soft puff of air, both joyful and relieved, escaped her lips as Jack finally moved his languorous exploration from her neck and shoulders down to her neglected breasts. As if he had all the time in the world, he teased the soft mounds unhurriedly, a large hand lazily kneading one while his mouth rained kisses on the other.

Frustrated by his leisurely pace, Allison squirmed restlessly against him, trying to let him know without words that she was desperate for more. At the sound of her impatient huff, Jack chuckled, but finally decided to take mercy on her. A pronounced shudder stole over her as his lips closed over a dusky, puckered nipple. Her back left the bed in a perfect arch as she pressed herself up toward him, crying out sharply as he began to suckle her with abandon.

Each strong pull shot straight to her womb, causing her core to tighten spasmodically. Jack groaned low in his throat and switched to the other breast, lavishing it with the same intense treatment as its twin. Gasping, she writhed beneath him, threading her fingers through his soft, dark-blond hair and pulling him closer. After what seemed like both an eternity and a few scant seconds, he pulled away and looked down at her. She was blown away by the fierce combination of love, desire and possessive ardor that she saw burning in the depths of his intense blue gaze.

"Jack" she whispered breathlessly, reaching for him again, needing him inside her.

Instead of answering, he silently stretched his body out alongside hers. She rolled onto her side to face him, eagerly parting her lips as he bent his head and captured her mouth with his. The kiss was deep and slow, both meant to inflame and silently convey her love for him.

Allison could feel moisture gather in her eyes as Jack slid a gentle hand over her hip to rest on the small of her back. Sometimes she felt that she didn't deserve this man; didn't deserve the bottomless well of love and support he so unselfishly showered on both her and her children; didn't deserve this second chance she'd been given to build a life with him. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she was grateful for the altered timeline that had finally brought them together.

"Please," she whispered urgently against his mouth, not above begging for what only he could give her.

Without hesitation, he pulled her closer, aligning their bodies to give her what they both desired more than the air they needed to breathe. She hooked a smooth brown leg high over his slim hip, immediately reaching out to grasp his erection and position him at her entrance. They moaned in unison at the intoxicating feel of the hard, blunt tip nestled just inside her opening.

Allison's eyes slipped closed as Jack gripped her hip tightly and slowly pressed forward until he was fully seated inside her. He paused for a moment, giving her time to adjust to his sweet invasion, but she was having none of it. Lifting her leg higher, she brushed her fingers over the hard nubs of his nipples and tightened her internal muscles around him. With a low growl, he began to move in earnest, his ensuing thrusts long and smooth and deep enough to make her suck in a stuttering lungful of air.

"_Yes, _Jack," she hissed, biting her lower lip between her teeth as her body was bombarded with pleasure, "just...like…_that._" She threw her head back in surrender, whimpering at the feel of his lips moving across her throat.

Jack lightly scraped his teeth across the soft slope of her shoulder, biting down gently, causing her channel to pulse hotly around his shaft. He exhaled hard on a harsh groan, rolling them over until her back was sliding against the smooth surface of the comforter under the force of his thrusts. Sliding his hands under her knees, he spread her wider and pounded into her, his face set into hard lines, his teeth clenched tightly. Allison threw her arms over her head, hands scrabbling across the padded, textured surface of the headboard looking for purchase and finding none. She groaned in frustration; she desperately needed something to ground her, something to keep her from exploding into a million tiny pieces and floating away when she came apart again.

Already, she could feel the beginnings of another orgasm unfurling low in her belly—a steadily building pressure spreading outward from her womb in slow, erotic pulses. Jack must have felt it too because his mouth crushed hers in a hard kiss, the pace of his already frenzied thrusts speeding up noticeably. Chest heaving with exertion, he gripped her hips and tilted them upwards, gasping and moaning against her mouth as the new angle allowed him to go even deeper.

Their bodies undulated in perfect tandem, their hips pushing and pulling, surging and retreating, giving and taking as they drove each other inexorably toward their ultimate goal.

She met him every step of the way, wrapping her legs high around his waist and holding on tight as their beautiful symphony raced towards its crescendo. Thrusts becoming urgent, erratic, Jack reached down between their bodies and slid a trembling finger over her clitoris.

Allison tried to hold back, tried to make it last just a little longer, but she was fighting a losing battle. Her body ignited, instantly engulfed by heat and flame. The feeling was so overwhelming, so unbelievably powerful that it felt as if she were being roasted alive. Body convulsing, nails clawing the slippery skin of his back, blood pounding in her veins, she screamed long and hard as wave after wave of glorious pleasure crashed through her.

From somewhere far above her, she heard a loud, hoarse shout; Jack's body stiffened just before hurtling over the edge of the chasm to join her. With a last deep shudder, he collapsed on top of her, his weight heavy but welcome as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. They were both breathing hard, slick sweat drying on their flushed skin as their bodies gradually cooled. Jack groaned again—this time in what Allison recognized as contentment—and shifted some of his weight onto his forearms.

"I think you outdid yourself this time, Sheriff," Allison teased. Feeling wonderfully sated and lazy, she ran her hands languidly over his wide, damp back.

Face buried in the pillow next to her head, Jack's answering grunt was muffled, but she could clearly hear the self-satisfied smugness in the small sound. He turned his head toward her. "I aim to please," he said, his voice coming out in a raspy croak.

Still joined, they lay quietly, simply enjoying floating together in their post-coital afterglow.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" he said drowsily, kissing the sensitive spot just below her left ear.

"I love you." For reasons she didn't want to dwell on, she hadn't said the words before now, but something deep inside her—the part of her that no longer wanted to hide from her true feelings—told her it was time.

It felt so good, so _right_, she wondered why she hadn't done it sooner.

Jack pushed himself up enough so that she could see his face; his beautiful eyes were sparkling with joy. "You had me worried there for a minute," he said soberly, but he couldn't contain his happy, teasing grin.

She brought her hands up and tenderly cupped his face. "That is one thing you'll never have to worry about, Jack Carter."

His gorgeous, lopsided smile grew even wider. "Good to know," he said, repeating her earlier words. "But you do realize you're stuck with me now, right?"

Just the thought made Allison feel giddy inside.

With a heart so full she was sure it was going to burst in her chest, she returned his wide smile with one of her own. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_**fin**_


End file.
